Anuario de Psicolog
*'Description of subject matter covered:' The Annual Review of Legal Psychology is a multi-discipline scientific and professional journal, which accepts original, unpublished articles in Spanish and English. These articles must be related with topics which fall within the area of legal psychology, and include both the legal and the psychological perspectives. Articles must be empirical contributions about basic or applied research within legal psychology. Activities described in the articles published must follow the professional code of ethics and responsibilities. Potential authors should also be aware that although the Annual Review of Legal Psychology makes use of an anonymous revision process, the director of the journal may make a final decision to reject a manuscript, without sending it for revision, in cases where the content of the paper does not fit the field of the journal, or it has not been prepared in accordance with the rules given to potential contributors. All opinions and comments expressed by the authors of articles are their own responsibility, and do not necessarily reflect those of the journal or its publishers. *'Web presence': http://apj.elsevier.es/es/ *'Office address': The Annual Review of Legal Psychology, print version (ISSN 1133-0740), online version (ISSN 2174-0542), was founded in 1991 by the Colegio de Psicólogos de Madrid. It is published annually by the Colegio de Psicólogos de Madrid, Cuesta de San Vicente 4, 28008 Madrid, Spain. *'Submission details': a) Papers should be sent online via the website http://www.cop.es/publicaciones/anuariojuridica/autores/index_ing.aspx b) Submission of a paper to the Annual Review of Legal Psychology implies that it has not been sent simultaneously to any other journal, or previously been published elsewhere. c) The journal adopts the style and norms of the APA Publication Manual, published by the American Psychological Association, Washington D.C., USA (http://www.apa.org/journals/authors/ manuscript_check.html). d) Texts should be a maximum of 40 pages long (not including notes, tables, graphs and diagrams). Texts should be double-spaced with a wide margin (e.g. 2.5cm to each side), with all pages numbered (including the title page). The manuscript should be prepared by using MicrosoftWord, 12 point Times New Roman font. Tables should be included at the end of the manuscript, on separate pages, and their approximate placing within the main text. The tables must be produced using the key and without using dividing lines. e) Any graphs and illustrations should also be included at the end of the document, after the tables and on separate pages. Their approximate placing in the document should also be indicated. Graphics must be in grayscale only. f) Manuscripts must include an abstract (summary of the content in no more than 150 words), if the original is in Spanish, the abstract must also be sent in English. g) The title of the work should be written on the first page of each manuscript, and, if the title is in Spanish, its translation into English will also be included, along with a short title, the name or names of its author(s), their affiliation (not a full postal address), key words, a postal address for correspondence and any other information related to the manuscript’s elaboration or concise thanks which the author wishes to transmit and which are of interest. h) References should include the corresponding DOI. Authors can paste the list of (h) references on the web http://www.crossref.org/ guestquerry/ and obtain the list of references with DOI in each, in cases that have DOI (also can fill in the details of an appointment on the web http://www.crossref. org/SimpleTextQuery/). i) The responsibility for obtaining written permission to use any material likely to be subject to copyright protection is the author’s. This includes, but is not limited to, figures, graphs, tables, images and photographs. j) Before final publication of manuscripts, authors will cede their copyright to the Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Madrid, by signing the appropriate form. Intellectual property rights remain the reserve of the authors. The Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Madrid will authorize authors to use material published by the Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Madrid and which is intellectual property of the authors, at any time, without the need for prior authorization, as long as the journal in which it was published is quoted. *'Print proofs and copies of articles': Authors whose articles have been accepted for publication will receive printing proofs, normally in the form of PDF files, to the contact address that they provide, and these should be carefully checked to see that they are entirely the same as the original accepted for publication. Proofs should be returned within 72 hours of receipt. Given that these proofs are created from the electronically submitted manuscripts already accepted, no modifications or alterations will be accepted at this stage apart from correction of printing errors or small mistakes not detected during the revision process. Authors will receive 5 copies of the issue of the journal in which their article appears, free of charge. In addition, authors may request additional copies of the issue in which their manuscript is published at special rates established by the Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Madrid *'Publication frequency': Annual *'Language': Spanish and English *'Cost etc'.: open access Category:Journals